


Out of Place

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: Bucky isn't sure where he fits now that Steve is gone.





	Out of Place

You could tell from the slump of Bucky’s shoulders and the lack of Steve that something had not gone to plan. You left the house to meet him by the track. Sam gave you a salute as he passed, holding Steve’s shield out from his body as if he knew it didn’t quite belong on his arm. Bruce was still in the distance, fiddling with the time machine, shutting everything down. You stopped Bucky with a hand on his arm. 

“What happened?” you asked.

He gestured over his shoulder towards the lake. You could see an old man sitting on the bench, looking out at the still water. You felt your heart clench, knowing who it was, what must have happened. You turned back to Bucky.

“Are you okay?” you asked.

He looked up into the sky then shook his head. You threaded your fingers through his, tugging him back towards the house. You sat him on the steps, pushing him down by his shoulders. You sat beside him, a step above to look him in the eye.

“I’m happy he got to be with her,” he said, “he deserved it after all the shit he was put through.”

“But you’re still going to miss him,” you said.

You gently ran your hand through his hair, brushing it behind his ear so you could properly see him. He shook his head, making the hair fall back into his face. You rested your hand on the nape of his neck.

“Talk to me,” you requested, “please.”

He shook his head. You didn’t want him to wallow, to stew in all the bad thoughts you knew could run through his head. You’d seen it while waiting for Thanos in Wakanda. While he’d recovered after Shuri had fixed him you’d seen him wallow in all the things he’d done while being under Hydra control. Steve had helped him through that but now you had no idea what to do without him there to help. 

“Please,” you asked again.

He looked down at his metal hand, clenching and unclenching his fingers. You took it in both of yours, smoothing over it to lay it flat against yours. You looked up to find him watching you.

“It doesn’t bother you?” he asked.

“Your arm?” you scoffed, “it barely registers on the weird scale with this lot around.”

You could see the corner of his mouth quirk up and you felt that thrill you got every time you saw him smile. You threaded your fingers through his, closing his around yours to hold your hand. His thumb brushed over the back of your hand. 

“You know, we’re not going to kick you out of the gang now that Steve is gone,” you said.

“The gang?” he asked.

“Unless you want nothing to do with us?” you said, your heart sinking at the thought.

“Where else am I going to go?” he asked.

You pressed your forehead to his shoulder. He lent his own head against yours and you tried to ignore the relief flood through your veins. If he had wanted to leave, you would have accepted it but to know he wasn’t considering it made you feel more relaxed. 

“I know you don’t have a place right now, but I have a spare room in my apartment. It’s yours whenever you want it,” you said.

You looked up at him, worried you hadn’t understood what the problem was, what was underlying everything. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
